Hunting Desire
by suspensegirl
Summary: Working for the government is never easy, especially when you fall in love with the enemy. AU CB


A/N: In the last hour or so, I've gotten a bit bitter and uninspired, but this idea just came to me *blames _Nikita_* and I feel the need to begin it, despite the fact that the last thing that's a good idea is me starting another multi-chap. I know this is an SL that's been used too many times over, for movies and TV shows in general, but it has come to me and I don't think you have the right to complain. Lol. Jk. Heh. Review! =D

*I own nothing.

…

**Ch.1—Playing Pretend**

"Hello, my name Cassidy Lane." She smiled brightly at the man standing behind the counter. He looked far too dorky for her taste, and definitely lower-class, but she continued beaming like he was the best, newest thing under the sun. "I have a reservation for two. Should be under my name."

He typed something quickly into the computer, his returning smile fading into seriousness for a moment. Then, his finger clicked the mouse once and he returned her gaze.

"All set, Miss Lane." He handed the key over to her. His subtly shaking fingers told her he was attracted her. She smirked, gave him a once over by way of farewell and took the card, slipping it into her jacket pocket. She pulled the strap of her purse further on her shoulder.

"Thank-you, Marshall." She spied his nametag. "I'll enjoy my stay."

Sufficiently, she turned away from the counter and gestured her head towards the elevators. A man clad in a hotel uniform and matching blue cap with a stripe of gold at the center. Her smooth gesture and sparkle in her eyes drew him to her like a moth to the flame. Innocently, she looked down to her bags, and he instantly moved over to her, putting her suitcases onto the golden cart and following her into the elevators.

Ten minutes later, she'd settled into the room and plopped down onto the luxurious queen-sized bed, the one closest to the window. Her phone buzzed and she reached for it inside her purse.

**You in?**

She smirked and texted back a snappy response. She ignored the repeat vibrating and slipped the device back into her purse. The TV turned on and she didn't even jolt. She simply looked up. The man in the screen started talking at full speed. She waited exactly five minutes before calmly sighing and smiling sickeningly sweet.

"Listen, George." She stood to her feet, walked around the bed to stand on the edge directly in front of the TV. "I just got in, I'm exhausted, and your voice really whiny. How about we check in later, mmk?"

"Miss Waldorf, you better not—"

She clicked the TV off on the remote and locked the device, so that it could not be turned back on – not even by the government. She was determined to relax her first day there in the new city. She hadn't been in New York City for nearly five years. She would have to be careful so no one would recognize her, but she'd been living incognito for almost just as long. She could achieve it again. She stood to her feet, moved to the body-length mirror, flipped her silky red hair over her shoulder and headed out the door.

New York City was as beautiful as she remembered. The buildings sparkled with opportunity and the parks glistened with the warmth of a late June afternoon. It made her want to very much have a picnic. The vendors along the street didn't particularly appeal to her but somehow she restrained her instinct to display her disgust. A couple children passed her on the sidewalk, swinging their arms from where their hands tightly clasped the hands of who she guessed was their mother's. Then, she caught the eye of a strange man clad in a cool blue pin-striped suit standing at the end of the block, sipping a scotch sitting firmly in his hand.

From the distance she was at, any normal person would not have recognized the drink. They would not have even recognized he was staring. He was much too far away. But her eyes caught things that most could not. She purposefully, yet casually, strutted towards him, putting on her most dazzling smile ever. Her glossed pink lips shone in the sun.

"Alex." He extended his hand, pressing a kiss to the back of hers once she'd reached him. "Lecher." She smirked. Her eyebrows rose in amusement.

"Cassidy." Her teeth shown through her lips, white and refreshing. "Lane." His eyes were dazzling as they stared into hers. "Are you new in the city?" she asked, glancing down at the scotch in his hand. "Do you stare at strange women often?"

"No and no," he said assuredly, taking another sip of her drink. Her lips curved into a smile and her teeth shown again.

"Somehow I find that second no hard to believe."

A devilish glint lit his eyes. "I stare at beautiful women often."

"Hmm." She moved past him, continuing down the street. She looked back once to see him standing in shock. She chuckled inwardly to herself. He must've been caught off guard, having been rejected, and in a non-threatening way, by a beautiful woman. She wondered if he would chase after her or if he'd just move onto the next. She hardly knew him, except for the brief oddities she'd seen. He was certainly handsome though. She turned back to look at him once more. He was still watching her – smiling. She felt a girlishly overwhelming heat shoot up from her stomach. It was only old fashioned lust she was certain, but she could not stop staring and eventually he walked up to her.

"I knew there was a reason you were leaving so calmly." He offered his arm to her, and tentatively she took it. He gestured his head down the street and she appeared to relax, walking with him. "Let me take you to dinner," he said.

She cracked a smile, her eyelashes fluttering at her own deception. She turned her head to look at him, considered her options and her current predicament. It could never become anything permanent, but he was a player. She knew he'd recover. And she needed a new cover for the time she was in New York. Cassidy Lane could only be kept low profile for so long.

"Only if you spend the day with me first."

He smirked, clearly proud of his accomplishment. They reached the end of the block and she pressed the streetlight post, waiting for the walk sign to appear on the etched in screen across the street. He pulled at her elbow though and her eyes flickered to where he was directing. There on the curb sat a pristine, sleek, black limo. Her lips curved up in satisfaction. She glanced at his wickedly smiling face once before letting herself in to the vehicle, the door of which was already opened by the limo driver who'd climbed out from his seat to assist her.

"I can't promise I'll sleep with you."

Mischief covered his face and he went to slip in after her. His phone went off though and he excused himself for a moment. He moved beyond the bushes of the park they were stationed and found a secluded place.

"Bass," he responded, instinct kicking in.

"What the _hell_ are you _doing_?" a muffled voice exploded from the phone. Momentarily, he eased his ear away.

"Calm down, Richards. I'm taking a day off. The president of the United States can live another day. We'll kill him tomorrow." He smirked, a little unsure himself if he had really been that sarcastic. He shut his phone then and ended the call, forgetting the nonsense that it had just reminded him of. The government could be such a pain in the ass, and there was a certain foxy feline he'd rather be prowling all over in the back seat of his limo.

…

A/N: Only one scene is bad. Lmao. But it's the first chapter, and that's usually what I do. Review! ;p


End file.
